Halo
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Kasumi wakes up in Ryu Hayabusa's bed and realizes it might be too late for some things to change. RyuxKasumi. songfic


**TheDarkestShinobi:** this is a song fic for Ryu and Kasumi to the song Halo by Beyonce. Triple R!!!

**Start**

I woke up slowly and realized how bare I was; I also realized I wasn't alone in the bed, or in my nakedness. I instantly knew who was next to me, who had his arms wrapped around my frame and I could do nothing but stare blankly ahead.

**Remember those walls I built **

**Well baby they're tumbling down **

I remember as a child being trained to lock away any and all of my emotions. I was told never to love, for it would be my downfall, so I built up walls around my heart. I had learned to keep everyone out, and that proved to be very useful in my life as a _shinobi_.

**And they didn't even put up a fight **

**They didn't even make a sound **

But, somehow, like the super ninja everyone claimed him to be Ryu managed to sneak past those walls undetected and disable my defenses before I could realize how close he had gotten to me. I never had a chance to block him out, because I never realized how close he was getting.

**I found a way to let you in **

**But I never really had a doubt **

I always knew that we were closer than most friends could ever be. I trusted him with my life and he trusted me with his. It seems that he found a way to break through that thin barrier between friends and that _something more._

**Standing in the light of your halo **

**I got my angel now **

I wanted to feel bad but I couldn't, his arms were around my waist which was pressed into his. My back was against his sculpted chest. I felt content and safe. I didn't ever want to move from this embrace.

**It's like I've been awakened **

**Every rule I had you breakin' **

I then felt his hands tighten around me and heard a soft sigh escape his lips. We had always "broken the rules" especially when it came to our relationship. He was supposed to kill me, yet he made it his mission to protect me. It was always a risk for us, yet without thinking we had always taken it.

**It's the risk that I'm takin' **

**I ain't never gonna shut you out **

I don't think I would be alive if it wasn't for him. I couldn't just leave him behind, and when he kissed me I had foolishly lost control of myself and gave in to my desires. I had been as guilty as he was and now I had to pay the price for it.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

I looked around his room and seen our clothes tossed carelessly around the room from the heat of last night's passion. This room defined him with the exception of his life as a ninja. I breathed in his scent and unconsciously moved closer to him.

**Baby I can see your halo **

**You know you're my saving grace **

He was a "demon" to many because of all of the people he had killed but he was my guardian angel, I could practically see a halo on his head when I thought of him.

I was used to not having anything since I betrayed my clan to revenge my brother, but I had always had Ryu. I needed him.

**You're everything I need and more **

**It's written all over your face **

I could see his sleeping face in my mind and didn't move because I didn't want to wake him. I remembered the feel of his lips and I wanted to kiss them again. To surprise him with a kiss as he had done to me the night before.

**Baby I can feel your halo **

**Pray it won't fade away **

I felt his breath on my neck and I opened my eyes wide in realization, I didn't want to be the reason his breath was taken away forever. If him and I were to be then his enemies would become mine and more importantly, mine would become his.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I didn't want him to die because of me. I couldn't be a reason for him to be in danger.

**I can see your halo (halo) halo **

I gently slipped out of his embrace and stood facing him and I made my decision then. I had to leave for his safety.

**I can see your halo (halo) halo **

I had found my clothes rather quickly and dressed before making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

**Hit me like a ray of sun **

**Burning through my darkest night **

I poured myself a cup of water knowing that I was waiting for him to wake. I knew what I was doing, but I wanted him to try and change my mind.

**You're the only one that I want **

**Think I'm addicted to your light **

I poured the cup before I could drink it. I _needed _to leave because if I didn't leave now then I would never leave. He was my light at the end of the tunnel, as a _friend._ I couldn't ruin that because I wanted something more. He's the only one that I could ever want and I didn't want to kill him by letting him love me.

**I swore I'd never fall again **

**But this don't even feel like falling **

I had loved before; it was not a person but a bird that had always been at my training spot as a child. I would always feed it; my sensei found out and killed the bird to teach me a lesson. This doesn't feel the same, but in the end it will be.

**Gravity can't forget **

**To pull me back to the ground again **

Kami will never let me be happy. When I loved the bird it was killed, when I loved my family I was exiled from my village. I can't risk loving Ryu too.

**It's like I've been awakened **

**Every rule I had you breakin' **

**The risk that I'm takin' **

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

I had let him in by not pushing him away. I had let him break every rule I made, I let him knock down all of the walls that I built. I let him get too close. I couldn't take this risk; risking Ryu was not an option. I couldn't shut him out, but I had to push him back.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

**Baby I can see your halo **

**You know you're my saving grace **

I walked into the living room and looked around quickly. Everything was how I had always imagined it to be, I felt safer here than I have in a long time. It was Ryu. He really was my savior, but now I had to break our hearts because he got closer than he was supposed to.

**You're everything I need and more **

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo **

**Pray it won't fade away **

I needed him, which is why I needed to send him away. A Ryu that hated me was better than a dead one. I could imagine his face laced with hate, I didn't dare imagine a still pale face on his body.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I propped my leg up on a desk and pulled up my stockings as I shook my head in disgust, not towards him, but towards myself.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I walked towards the end of the living room and walked down the stairs into his antique shop.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I walked through stealthily and quickly. I felt as if there was a presence here I didn't want to disturb and at the same time I wanted to cry and scream.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I was just going to leave him after all of this, after all that happened to us I was going to back out when we had finally gotten to a good part.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I knew that I had to leave; I looked up and froze in my steps. He was standing in the doorway in just his leather pants and he looked so venerable. I was already making him weak.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't stay and endanger him.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**(and break)**

We stood there for what seemed like forever. I had no explanation for him and he didn't want to ask the question.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

I was already making him weak enough to be hurt. Normally Ryu was invincible, but I started to get the feeling that he didn't sneak into my heart, but that we had snuck into each other's hearts.

**Baby I can see your halo **

**You know you're my saving grace **

He took a step closer, no; he didn't move towards me, I moved towards him. I shook my head slowly and I took a step back.

**You're everything I need and more **

**It's written all over your face **

Then he was holding me in his arms. Every one of my senses exploded because of him and I hugged him back tightly. He kissed the top of my head and I let myself drown in him knowing he would save me. I always expected him to save me, like he always expected me to save him. I closed my eyes.

**Baby I can feel your halo **

**Pray it won't fade away **

It was okay to have him as a weakness. I laughed; Ryu was a very strong weakness.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

"Ninja can't love Ryu"

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

"You're a shinobi, you break the rules"

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

It was the first time I was happy to be a shinobi.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

I loved him.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **

The birds sang for us outside of his house

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo **


End file.
